User blog:Kevsuc/A closer look into "MyCR"
Hello, and welcome to the guide for "MyCR" infobox. This infobox is intended to be included in your own user profile, containing some basic information about yours. Because this is a personal infobox, it's entirely optional for you to add yourself here - you can choose to include as guided or doing differently with your own creativity. Blank Template You can copy and paste this source code into your user profile: |ep1= |ep2= |ep3= |ep4= |eps1= |eps2= |heart= |average crystal= |maximum crystal= |cookie= |pet= |treasure= }} Header }} The header contains the Title, which can be used to include your username, name, or other callings you like. Image can be filled with one image you , however we kindly request not to upload anything that breaches our Rules and Policies. It's also possible to have more than one image, using the Tabber syntax. To use the Tabber syntax, you have to delete the Image syntax and replace it using these codes below: Name1 = |-|Name2 = |-|Name3 = The Tabber also gave you the advantage to resize the image (for a maximum of 240x240px). To resize each image, you can replace the "size" with (width) x (height) px without spaces. Imagecaption can be used for various reasons, such as captioning your image or putting your own favorite quotes. You can use to separate your caption with a new line. Tip: You can also include various templates inside Imagecaption or anywhere else inside this infobox: Color - This feature is hidden from the infobox but can be used to customize your own infobox color that suits you the most. Currently only 9 colors were supported but more colors can be introduced in the future. Profile The Profile group consists of your basic and contact information. If you don't want to tell your contact information, leave each query blank and it will be removed from your Infobox. Location - Tell us where do you live, your time zone, or be creative of telling somewhere only we know (e.g. "Inside the Witch's Oven"). LINE and Kakao ID - Here's the place to promote your LINE and Kakao ID. There are few acceptable queries for posting your ID: "ID", "Line", or "Line ID" for your LINE ID; "Kakao" or "Kakao ID" for your Kakao ID. Level - Your current Level. League - Your current League. This feature will be introduced in the future, so leave this blank for now. Since - Since when you started playing Cookie Run? High Scores This one can be filled with your all-time high score of each episode. For Tower of Frozen Waves, you can fill with your total collected Frozen Stars ( ). You can also choose to display your combination to high score as well, but remember to scale down the image so it will fit good for you. However, take a note that sometimes Cookie Run will reset their all-time high score. This was happened twice - the first was during "New World" update and the second will come at the release of "Wrath of The Dragon" (season 7). Because in the second reset, there are more than one episodes to reset, you can use to separate each episode's high score, as for this example: Ep1: Ep2: Ep3: Ep4: EpS1: Some users also adds their highest Medal Rank in their infobox. Statistics and Crystal Calculator Collecting Cookie's Warm Hearts to unlock Sea Fairy Cookie, is a painstaking process, so it would be grateful that you can now boast your warm hearts collected so far in the game. The Crystal Calculator is created in honor to Pgrobban's Crystal Calculator. You can click here to start counting your Crystal Engine, and later posting or bragging the result in your infobox. Favorites Favorites will be the place to list one (or three, or twelve, or fifty) of your favorite items. Currently it only supports to the Cookie, Pet, and Treasure. You can also display the image inside Favorites as usual, using . Have more ideas to expand this infobox? Please don't hesitate to leave a comment here. Update 18:58, July 3, 2016 (UTC): Adding Cookie's Warm Hearts Collected. Category:Blog posts Category:Community News